The Stars Shall Lead To Our Dreams
by PrinceofUruk
Summary: Devil Survivor 2 x Fate Stay Night. Something little I began to get me in the writing mood again, King of Faker's shall continue in the weekend. Please vote at the end of each of these chapters, these will update... whenever I feel like it.


The Stars Shall Lead To Our Dreams.

A Devil Survivor x Fate Stay Night Fanfiction.

X

Bbzzttt!

Emiya Kiritsugu's phone vibrated, he lifted it from his pocket, flipped the cover and looked at the sender of the mail, someone he hadn't ever had contact before, the name was Nicaea.

He opened the message and his eyes slowly began to widen as a video played.

A young man with spiky red hair armed with a shining sword was covered in sweat, before him was a large hulking dark skinned figure armed with a large jagged blade. Behind the figure was a pure white skinned, white haired red eyed child.

His children. A roar erupted from the man, who charged the hulking figure, landing a blow but... the damage seemed to have been akin to a well aimed punch. It had taken all his strength to land it. And then... the jagged blade tore him in two... what was left of his body collapsed as blood scattered across the floor. The setting seemed to be a large public park, but Kiritsugu didn't recognise it.

Then a message appeared:

"_Hello, the Kaleidoscope has informed me of your presence, Magus Killer. This is Nicaea, what you saw was a predetermined event. However it can be changed... but you shall die long before this event would normally happen. _

_The key to changing this, would be what I am going to give to you right now. _

_Think of this as a gift for testing my application. _

_Please make sure your son applies to Nicaea as well when he is around the age in this video._

_The potential to call upon the beings you call "demons" shall now be available to you... in a few years of course. Please be attentive and live until then. The fifth Holy Grail War and the fate of mankind shall soon begin. _

_I warn you of this though, this phone and application is all that shall keep you alive. Do not lose it if you desire to live._

_If you do not alive at this location at this time then he will die. This event will only be averted if they are in this location, at this time and this place, with your intervention. "_

A flash of light. "The Demon Summoning Program and the Cracking Systems prototypes are now downloaded. Please equip the skill you have been given."

A small feminine voice spoke out and the screen on Kiritsugu's phone changed, having several slots and columns... he was prompted to click on two words... and still stunned and dazed by what had happened, clicked it.

He sighed... and had a breath of relief. He had felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his body.

He almost for some reason felt like crying a little would be fine right now... the moment would seem right.

In fact a single tear fell down without him realising it, and just then the door to the house opened and a small red haired child with large eyes stared up to his father.

"Dad, why are you crying?" The child asked, worried. He had rarely if ever could consciously remember a time when his father was sad. "It's nothing Shirou... I just have more time now, so I have a ton of things I can do with you Shirou."

Shirou's eyes sparked in excitement as his mouth opened. "Really! So we can see the fireworks tonight, right?" Kiritsugu in truth was not sure if he would have survived to see it tonight... but now he was sure he would.

"Yeah, Shirou. Let's enjoy today." And with that the Emiya's smiled.

X

_Years later..._

Kiritsugu had frantically been searching for the location of the death clip over the years. He wouldn't let his children kill another in another pointless war.

He thought he had ended it years ago, but it seems to not have been the case.

Shirou had been improperly training his magecraft, so much to his chagrin he showed Shirou the proper way, even though he would much prefer Shirou to not enter the world of magi.

However it seemed fate would simply play it into his lap... quite literally.

A thin leaflet like object was now before him... and in the dead centre that very park from the video, his heart froze and he slowly looked up at who was before him.

Shirou. Kiritsugu took out his phone and flipped it open, he did a quick internet search. His phone had somehow been automatically updating over the years...

Nicaea... that was what he was looking for... and within a moment found it, the dead face delivery site, that was what people were calling it.

Shirou blinked a few times. He had no idea what his father was doing.

.

"Shirou... you wanted me to be a chaperone for your schools trip to Tokyo, right? It was understaffed so without me going it properly won't happen... Shirou, I'm coming. But let me tell you something... I won't let you die."

Shirou could only stumble back a moment... why the talk of death was obviously on his face.

"Shirou... this is my only chance to save someone. So, when we go stay close to me... and if possible make sure you're ready to leave with all your friends whenever possible... do this for me."

Shirou could only nod. Conviction... a seriousness he had never seen before was staring him in the face, perhaps a fraction of the true weight of the ideal he had always wished to follow was present.

"Give me your phone, Shirou."

X

Kiritsugu was able to guess that it was around late midday in the video by the shades of light in the video. He had time... while he was looking over the children in the class along with some of Shirou's teachers...

Everything had been going as they had planned so far. A simple high school on a two day trip to Tokyo. If it wasn't for the eminent danger Kiritsugu may have even been able to enjoy himself a little.

His group had been split and he had been eyeing the map of the area with his every thought... before him now was the park's entrance. Tohsaka Rin, Matou Shinji, Ayaka Sajyou and of course Emiya Shirou. So far it had been a simple day. Well it had to end somewhere.

"All of you except Shirou, I need you to wait here." The three other student were about to raise a rather weak objection or at least a question, but his glare was one of dead seriousness. They knew it was important to the man.

That and he was pretty damned creepy to them, he was always wearing a trench coat and looked like the type who would pull a gun out at any minute... then a scream!

Kiritsugu turned and saw the image of Shirou running towards the voice at top speed, inhuman ones even. Immediately he gave chase. The sound of explosions barely deterred them.

The sight was a white haired girl in winter clothing releasing blasts of light upon a enormous dark figure... the warrior in the video! It was fighting Ilya? She screamed... not really in fear but rather frustration.

The dark figure raised it's blade and struck below aiming at the girl, powerless to stop it... Kiritsugu pulled out a gun and charged forward hoping to make it in time-!

But instead it met the body of Shirou. Blood leapt from his throat into the sky, but he was not dead... he hanged on and had somehow survived the attack!

A blaze erupted around the boy and forced the monster back. Then gun fire bombarded it... however there seemed to be no real damage, the bullets simply tapped the monster and fell to the ground.

Shirou's phone rang at that moment... and almost instinctively he drew it out and flipped it open...

it created a burst of light... and once again fire chased the monster back.

Shirou stared at the screen without even thinking, a long list of cryptic descriptions flowed unto the screen and he could feel it... the only way to survive was whatever this was... it was giving him the chance to live... to protect the people before him...

"_Please select one of the following Master:_

_Always Alone._

_Living his life._

_Striking the skies._

_Dagger upon your back._

_Always Atoning._

_Fighting to the last._

_Will of Iron._

_Eternally Burning._

_To The Endless Fight._

_Always betrayed._

_Hero of Fear or Madness."_

Author's Note:

Yeah just a rushed intro I made to get me back into writing.

I'll be updating King Of Faker's next weekend if all goes well.

Anyway it's time for you guys to pick the Servanto or Demon!

I'll be counting votes until next weekend.


End file.
